Amantes de la luna
by renesmee carie black
Summary: Un hombre lobo es aceptado en hogwarts, ¿encontrara porfin esta criatura personas que lo comprendan y lo amen por quien es? RL/SB slash... si no les gusta no lo lean


Moonlight Lovers

Los lupin eran una familia de magos, al menos asi lo era la señora lupin, ellos se habian casado jovenes, y habian tenido un pequeño bebe, remus lupin, tenia alrededor de cinco años.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto la señora lupin a su esposo.

-Afuera- respondio sin dejar de tocar su cara, tenia unos cuantos moretones y un profundo rasguño en el cuello, bordeado por un tono morado.

-Eso lo puedo notar- dijo ella intentado alejar la mano de su esposo, para poder examinar sus heridas.

-¡Dejame quieres!- respondio golpeándole la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

Remus comenzo a llorar, los gritos del señor lupin lo despertaron, así que su madre subio las escaleras hacia la habitación del niño y lo acompaño hasta que volvio a caer en el profundo sueño, apago la luz de la habitación, cerro la puerta y fue a buscar a su marido para retomar la conversación.

-no te estoy suplicando que me respondas, te lo exigo- la señora lupin se coloco en la puerta de la habitación, tapando la salida, para que su esposo no pudiese evadir el tema.

-No ahora- la voz de el señor lupin estaba normal denuevo, su mano recorria su cara, mientras este hacia una mueca de dolor cada vez que descubria la ubicación de los moretones.

-y cuando ¿Eh?, ¡Estas herido por el amor de dios, no me digas que fuiste a dar una vuelta! ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- pregunto exaltada, su marido nunca habia sido violento, o almenos siempre habia reconocido el momento exacto en que se debia retirar, aunque esta vez no parecia que el hubiese distinguido.

-fenrir...- respondio monótonamente

-¿¡GREYBACK!?- grito, su rostro representaba el temor ahora, dejando la rabia de lado- ¿qué tienes que ver tu con ese... ese...MOUNSTRUO- concluyo quedando sin haliento, greyback era el mas famoso de los hombres lobo, y toda aquella fama adquerida fue por las mismas razones que la señora lupin se encontraba asi, la violencia.

-lose, ahora, no hay que dejar a remus solo por ninguna razon...- comenzo el señor lupin, la cara de su esposa se deformo en cuanto nombro al pequeño bebe, las lagrimas cayeron instantáneamente.

-pero que tiene que ...- intento preguntar ella.

-¿Entendiste?- levanto la voz, solo para que su esposa le ollera.

La señora lupin no le quitaba los ojos de encima a remus, ni para dormir, si remus dejaba de respirar aunque fuese por un segundo, ella era la primera en saberlo, sin embargo no se podia decir lo mismo de su padre, si bien el tampoco lo descuidaba mucho, por su puesto que no tomaba las mismas precauciones que una paranoica madre.

Una tarde en el parque, remus se columpiaba lentamente, mientras su padre leia un diario muggle, que cubria el profeta, a pesar de que el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse y el el cielo predominaban los colores naranjos y rosas, el señor lupin escondia el profeta, pues no es comun ver fotos en movimiento, menos en un pedazo de papel.

Sumido en las noticias, he intentando leer entre lineas el posible paradero de fenrir, todo el alrededor de el señor lupin se vuelve silencioso, solo se olle el vaiven del columpio, ahora mas lijero, el señor lupin alza la vista sin embargo no lo suficiente para poder ver si su hijo continuaba ahí con el, sintio una presencia tras el, que le oprimia el corazon, luego cuando esta sensación habia cesado, levanto la mirada y sintio un grito acompañado por la melodía de un gruñido,.

Los matorrales se movían con furia, y de proto vio la pequeña mano se su hijo mimetizarse entremedio de las hojas de un arbusto. Camino rapidamente, pero cuando llego, su hijo yacia inconciente, su brazo mordido con sangre saliendo y en su cara tres rasguños a lo largo de la cara.

El señor lupin lo tomo rapidamente y lo llebo a casa. Su esposa, al ver a su hijo casi se desmayo, intento contenerse pero no pudo, no se tranquilizo hasta no haber sentido el corazon de su bebe palpitar.

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEBARLO A ST .MUNGOS!- gritaba la señora lupin que intentaba detener la sangre proveniente del brazo, ya se habia ocupado de la cara.

-¿Estas loca mujer? Tu sabes los problemas que tienen los hombres lobo, mi hijo no pasara por eso, no señor, hay que curarlo aca- el señor lupin caminaba en circulos de aca para alla, y de alla para aca desesperadamente.

-_esto es tu culpa, esto es tu culpa, esto es..._- susurraba la señora, mientras presionaba con un paño de cocina la mordida del pequeño brazo del pequeño, por el porte de esta, fue una suerte que no le arrancara el brazo, el era tan pequeño, he indefenso.

El pequeño abrio lo ojos lentamente, parecia normal, como si solo hubiese despertado de un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla, solo que esta vez no iba a bastar con el beso de su madre para hacerlo desaparecer, las marcas estaban ahí presentes para atormentarlo con aquella pesadilla terrenal, y los recuerdos ya se habian forjado en su mente, las consecuencias, ya pronto se verian tambien.

-nesesitamos alguna pocio, ¡VAMOS QUE TU ERES LA DE LOS PODERES MUJER!- el señor lupin se detuvo en seco, el creia haberselas ingeniado con una magnifica idea.

-no hay cura para esto, lo intentare, todo lo que este a mi alcanze, pero cariño no hay cura, una vez licantropo...- corto su frase en seco, era tan difícil admitir que el futuro de su pequeño hijo ya estaba arruinado, se sentian tan impotentes, no habia nada que pudiesen hacer, aunque de todos modos lo intentaron todo.

3, 4 años pasaron, y no habian encontrado cura, lo unico que aliviaba el dolor del pequeño lupin era la pocion wolfsbane, su padre se encerraba en el garage con el durante la luna llena, para intentar que no se hiriera, aunque fuese peligroso, era como lo minimo que el sentia, podia hacer por su pequeño herido.

La señora lupin en cambio se sentaba en el living, donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al garage, la casa era pequeña, y los gruñidos retumbaban desde el garage al segundo piso.

El , ya no tan pequeño lupin, siempre habia demostrado una gran inteligencia, y no era de esa que era inculcada por los padres, si no que los libros, el conocimiento, le llamaba la atención, quizas era su manera de intentar buscar una cura para su enfermendad, quizas solo le llamaba la atención, como fuese, el era muy inteligente.

-mira lo que llego- la señora lupin sostenia una carta, parecia normal sin embargo habia un sierto aire en ella que la hacia destacar de el resto del correo de los lupin.

-¿Hogwarts?- leyo el señor lupin de el sobre y lo dio vuelta para encontrar el sello del colegio - ¿tu antiguo colegio?... ¿quieren a remus?-

-si- respondio la señora sin poder esconder la sonrisa que emergia lentamente de su antes monotona cara.

-Me estas bromeando sierto, es decir, el pequeño es un licantropo, se que hemos decidido tratarlo lo mas normalmente posible sin embargo, como quieres explicar nuestra presencia en el colegio una vez al mes, solo cuando hay luna llena, o quizas la ausencia de nuestro hijo en esos periodos, la gente no es estupida querida, ellos lo notaran, recuerda como te miran los del ministerio desde que saben el estado de nuestro hijo, ademas, ¿no crees que fueron suficientes problemas y diligencias intentando mantener el estado de nuestro hijo en secreto, ahora quieres simplemente divulgarlo?, porque creeme, el director debera saber- concluyo el señor lupin, muy satisfecho con su discurso.

-tu no conoces a dumbledor, el ya sabe de hecho, por eso le ha mandado la carta, el nunca ha discriminado, y esta muy conciente de las autenticas cualidades de nuestro hijo, ademas hace un año que remus se toma la pocion solo y ya no te deja entrar al garage, esta creciendo, a lo largo de su corta vida hemos tomado casi todas sus decisiones, no puede estar fuera de su casa después que anochezca, no importa si es luna llena o no, nunca ha tenido amigos debido al temos que le hemos infundido al rechazo, ademas de ser licantropo es mago, cuando su magia estaba en desarrollo, cuantas veces no ocurrian cosas extrañas que advertían a todos de alejarse, por lo menos en hogwarts sera solo un secreto que mantener, ademas, esta decisión la tomara el, y olleme bien, el solo- la señora le arrebato la carta de las regordetas manos de su marido y subio las escaleras con su esposo siguiéndola desde cerca.

La señora lupin toco la puerta de la pieza de su hijo, no recibio respuesta como de costumbre, pues cuando la puerta esta cerrada, remus esta trabajando, pero de todos modos entro, esta noticia quisas era la mejor que el recibiria en años, y ella no tenia tiempo para esperar que el terminase sus deberes.

-permiso querido, tengo algo para ti- la señora se sento junto a el mientras sus delgadas manos le entregaban el sobre, sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la palabra "hogwarts", el conocia todo hacerca de el colegio, todo basado en las experiencias de su madre, hogwarts se habia convertido en uno de sus anhelados sueños.

-Ya tienes once querido, has sido aceptado- el la miro con unos pequeños ojos brillantes, ella reconocia ese brillo, representaba alegria, era incluso mayos que cuando remus divisaba una barra de chocolate. – felicidades querido-

-felicidades- el padre estaba apoyado en la puerta, ya habia aceptado la idea, al ver la reaccion de su hijo, no habia mucho que pensarlo, nunca lo habia visto asi, y si esto lo ayudaba a sentirse uno mas, entonces no habia razon para negarse.

Ambos padres salieron de la habitación y lo dejaron solo, el se quedo quieto sosteniendo el sobre entre sus manos sin querer abrirlo, tomo uno de sus libros favoritos, y metio el sobre entremedio.

Conto los dias que faltaban para entrar a hogwarts, y fue el primer estudiante en pizar el callejón diagon ese año, cada dia tomaba su bata y se la ponia, luego la estiraba y la volvia a colgar.

-remus, deja ya eso, les sacaras humo a los libros- remus ya habia leido al menos la mitad de los libros que habian pedido para primer año esta vez, queria saber todo lo que pudiese de la historia de la magia, y hacerca de hogwarts, un lugar que como lo habia descrito su madre, era todas las experiencias posibles comprimidas en un castillo.

Todo habia cambiado, y no solo el tema de que remus hiba a irse a otro colegio, si no que la manera en que la gente le miraba.

Los muggles se caracterizaban aun mas que los magos por lo poco que duran los secretos en la boca de uno, y la facilidad de crear multiples historias frente a un tema.

Ya era alrededor de una semana que a remus le habia llegado la carta, su madre solo habia comentado con sus mas cercanas que remus se hiba a otro colegio por una beca, sin mayor detalles para evitar sospechas.

-ya es hora remus- el chico de cabello café bajo corriendo las escaleras lo mas rapido que podia, el flacuchento niño se aferraba a sus multiples maletas y libros.

-Porfavor no me digas que todo eso es chocolate- dijo la madre conociendo a su hijo.

-no, son los libros, la mochila con chocolate esta arriba- desde la cocina se oyeron las risitas de su padre, remus se devolvió para bajar las dos ultimas maletas, una de ellas llena con el mayor vicio del pequeño y la otra con el resto de sus pertenencias de las cuales no se queria separ.

Cuando llegaron a la estacion de king cross remus se paro en seco, su madre alcanzo a dar unos pasos mas antes de notar que su hijo se habia detenido. Ya estaban en la plataforma 9 y ¾.

-¿remus?, vamos ya estamos cerca solo debemos atravesar- le dijo la señora lupin.

-quiero ir solo, no te ofendas, pero alla tendre que valérmelas por mi mismo, creo que un buen comienzo seria subirme al tren yo solo- dijo remus con seriedad en su cara y dulzura en su voz, el nunca ofendia a sus padres, se preocupaba de hacerlos sentir orgullosos, por eso le costaba un poco pedirle a su madre que lo dejara solo, el sabia cuanto significaban sus primeros dias de clases para su madre.

-esta bien mi hombrecito, pero si algo te pasa yo...- la señora lupin se detuvo a mirar la cara de remus, esta reflejaba seguridad, ella estaba tan orgullosa de el. Dejarlo ir solo fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que habia tenido que hacer hasta ese entonces.

Remus tomo su carrito y con pasos seguros dejo atrás a su madre, quien se despedia con la mano y con cara de tristeza en su cara por tener que alejarse de su hijo.

Una estacion completamente distinta a la cual remus habia ingresado aparecio frente a sus narices, el habia llegado antes, la puntualidad era una de sus multiples cualidades, el tren humeaba y ya habian varias familias .

Se subio al tren y sin elegir una cabina aun, se quedo mirando por la ventana y analizando a la gente, nunca habia visto tantos magos, de hecho solo habia visto a su madre.

Una familia llamo su atención particularmente, un padre y una madre se paraban friamente en frente de su hijo, vagamente le dijeron adios con la mano, la madre a su lado sostenia la mano de lo que remus creyo era su otro hijo, el menor.

El mayor dijo adios y se quedo parado mirando como sus padres se dieron media vuelta y se fueron sin abrazos, ni besos, solo con un frio movimiento de manos.

Remus se sintio muy mal por el niño, sin embargo se asombro al ver la cara de alegria que el joven reflejaba con sus facciones faciales, una sonrisa perfecta, remus ahí comprendio que despojarse de sus padres era lo mejor que a ese chico le podia suceder.

Remus se metio en una cabina, estaba vacia, pero a el no le importaba la soledad, acomodo sus maletas. De su bolsillo saco una barra de chocolate y comenzo a comerla mientras observaba como los alumnos se paseaban por el corredor sin detenerse frente a su cabina, luego comenzo a mirar por la ventana las nubes, como lentamente se movían.

De repente consumido en la vista y en su chocolate, el sonido de la puerta de su cabina lo trajo de vuelta al presente, era el chico cuya felicidad al separarse de sus padres lo asombro tanto aquella mañana, su sonrisa no se habia desvanecido, su cabello largo y sus ojos que escondian maldad y ganas de travesuras lo distinguían de el resto de los jóvenes magos que remus habia visto esa mañana.

-esta ocupado lo siento yo- dijo el chico de la sonrisa, mirando a remus quien estaba sentado con sus piernas sobre el asiento de en frente.

-no sientante- respondio remus mientras movia sus piernas y ahora las ponia en su asiento, dejándolo semi acostado con su espalda afirmándose en la pared.

-sirius black- dijo el de la sonrisa.

-remus lupin- respondio un tanto incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser un centro de atención y tampoco era de los chicos que atraia a la gente a saludarlo. Era bonito, sin embargo pasaba desapercibido siempre metido en un libro.

-¿primero año?, tambien es el mio, hogwarts, un castillo enorme, he esperado ir ahí por mucho tiempo- dijo sirius tomando la misma posición que remus, y poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

-me di cuenta- dijo remus mirándolo de reojo mientras la cara de sirius seguia dibujando una sonrisa. Sirius lo miro y le sonrio, remus le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se conectaron pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Potter, madura ¿quieres?- una chica de pelo rojo golpeaba a otro chico, un poco mas alto que ella, de cabello negro despeinado y con gafas a medio resbalar por su nariz.

-Lily evans- dijo el chico al cual sirius y remus identificaron como potter, mientras lily evans, la chica del pelo rojo se alejaba de aquella cabina indignada.- preciosa ¿huh?-

-casanova en su primer año- respondio sirius- me agradas- concluyo sonriéndole.

-soy james potter, ¿me puedo sentar aca? Es obio que lily no me aceptara en la cabina a la cual ella se agregara- dijo el chico entrando sus maletas y cerrando la puerta.

-claro, yo soy sirius y el come chocolate ahí es remus- dijo mientras remus seguia comiendo chocolate.

-hola- respondio con una sonrisa amable remus.

-¿ya conocías a esa tal evans?- pregunto sirius.

-no, la vi ahora en la estacion y creo que la asuste cuando me puse a oler su cabello- james comenzo a pensar, eso debia ser la razon de los insultos de evans hacia el.

Remus y sirius comenzaron a reir, sirius era un experto en amor, incluso a esa edad y sabia que eso era una graaan equivocación, y remus por su lado no era lo que se llamaba doctor amor, sin embargo hasta el sabia diferenciar lo que espantaria a una chica.

Sirius se cambio al asiento se remus y james se sento en el otro asiento, a los pocos minutos ya reian todos juntos, resultaron ser todos diferentes en el buen sentido, muy agradables. Remus se sentia abrumado, honestamente nunca habia tenido amigos con los cuales reir de esta manera.

El tren partio, se sintio el silbato y en el corredor se oian los apresurados pasos de los alumnos que aun no encontraban cabina, una vez mas la cabina de potter, lupin y black fue interrumpida, un gordito de aspecto gracioso lucia desorientado.

-¿sin cabina?- pregunto james, el gordito asintió- siéntate aquí, hay lugar para uno mas.

-petter pettigrew – se presento el gordito

-yo soy james, el es sirius y el es remus- james los presento.

El tren aceleraba y el paisaje cambiaba, remus estaba callado en su rincón mientras los otros hablaba, de vez en cuando tomaba el hilo de la conversación y se unia a las risas del resto.

-¿remus, estas bien?- pregunto sirius meciendo las piernas de remus quien estaba completamente callado mirando por la ventana, consumido por el hermoso paisaje y a lo lejos el gran castillo de hogwarts.

-si yo.. quiero llegar- remus dejo salir la sonrisa, aquella que representaba su impaciencia, sentimiento que el nunca antes habia experimentado.

-somos dos- le sonrio de vuelta sirius y se unio a remus mirando por la ventana en silencio, divisando el castillo, mientras potter y pettigrew comian ranas de chocolate.


End file.
